A Natural
by musicxlove
Summary: Edward grasps at the opportunity to bond with Renesmee, doing the one thing he has only dreamt of doing with his daughter.


**Hey everyone,  
Thanks to Emma-MasenCullen for my first review! I freaked out when I read it!  
I haven't taken piano lessons in like three years so if anything is incorrect, feel free to tell me... I'm eager to learn! I thought this was adorable, so enjoy! And review please!**

I sat down at the ivory keys of my Steinway grand piano, something I hadn't done since before the almost-incident with the Volturi. I started to play Renesmee's lullaby, a piece I had been inspired to write right when she was born. The trilling notes and simple yet beautiful melody represented my little angel perfectly, if I did say so myself.

The angel herself appeared at the top of the stairs.

_Daddy's playing my song!_

With that, she made darted down the stairs. Everyone could tell it was her because she was louder than the vampires. The human side in her made her less agile, but she was perfect in every way.

She climbed up onto the piano bench and made herself comfortable in my lap. "Well, hello there," I laughed. She was too cute. She looked up at me with her mother's big brown eyes and flashed me a toothy smile.

_Hi, Daddy._

"Hello, angel," I replied, kissing her forehead. Everyone was right; I didn't find myself half as bad at this father thing than I thought I would be.

_Keep playing my song, Daddy_, she commanded mentally.

"Anything for you, angel." With that, my fingers were dancing along the white and black keys once again. Nessie listened with a big smile on her face, until it was replaced with confusion.

_How do the keys make music, Daddy?_

So curious. "When I press down on a key," I demonstrated with C, "a hammer connected to the key taps a string. The strings make the music when I press the right keys."

_Oh._

She began to imagine herself pressing the keys and making gorgeous music. _Yes. _I loved her so much for her determination. My thoughts took a rather giddy turn about sharing music with Nessie. I wanted nothing more than to have a strong relationship with my daughter, and music was the perfect way to do it.

"Nessie, would you like to learn how to play the piano?" I murmured knowingly.

_Yes, please! _She hopped off my lap and sat next to me, gazing up at me with a giant smile and determined eyes. She then turned to the keys, glancing along them uncertainly.

"Don't worry, I know you'll catch on fast," I reassured her comfortingly. She creased her eyebrows in concentration and looked up at me.

_Well? _She thought impatiently. I chuckled at her spunk and began the lesson.

"This is middle C. Do you have any idea what this note could be?" I asked, pointing to the key to the right of C.

_D? _she thought confidently, yet with respect for her teacher. Adorable.

"Yes. What about the one here?" I motioned to the note to the left of C.

_B?_

"Exactly."

The lessons continued in this fashion for about an hour. I went over finger positions, enharmonic notes, scales, reading music, time signatures, note values, and even brushed upon key signatures, dynamics, minor, major, augmented and diminished trichords, getting really in depth. In a single hour, she was prepared to take a music theory course at Berklee College of Music.

"Wow. You are a fast learner," I encouraged in amazement. When I had taught Rosalie many years back, the scales alone had taken nearly two hours.

_Thank you, Daddy, _she thought. She imagined playing her lullaby, and I got an idea.

"Up we go," I said, lifting her up and placing her on my lap. As intelligent as she was, her little fingers still couldn't strech the lentgh of a C major chord. I positioned my hands on the keys, and directed her hands onto mine. I started playing her lullaby, and she gasped in wonderment. Her wide chocolate brown gaze stayed fixed on our fingers, dancing in tandem. Her thoughts were enthralled with the sounds emanating from our hands, enchanted by the up-beat melody.

When we finished, she turned around in my lap and hugged me tightly. I wrapped my arms around her small body and held her close to me. She was real. My daughter. Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Human and vampire, imprintee of a werewolf. So very unique.

_Thank you, Daddy, _she thought again, kissing my cheek. I smiled at her and kissed her gorgeous bronze curls. They were the exact same shade as mine and my human mother's had been. She was the perfect combination of Bella and I. She had the same facial structure as me, prominent, yet softer in a way. She had Bella's eyes and heartbeat, though. She also blushed quite a bit.

"You were amazing, angel. A natural," I praised, wanting to get some redness in her cheeks. Sure enough, blood crept up and stained her face and neck. She buried her face in my chest and I chuckled, smoothing down the back of her hair.

_Daddy, _she whined mentally. She hated blushing.

"Oh, angel," I murmured adoringly. She truly was perfect.

We sat in our loving embrace for a few moments more, before Nessie's thoughts nearly brought me to my knees.

_I love you, Daddy._

"I love you too, angel." More than my own life.


End file.
